


Remember?

by Gingerfloss



Series: Indefinite Earth [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Other, first time for every character?, good luck, i guess, rose the scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfloss/pseuds/Gingerfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis Lazuli is going to have to learn to forgive him... Somehow.</p>
<p>(Part of Indefinite Earth: Gem Verse Prompt drabble/Oneshot collection! Focusing on various different themes and rated anything. Multi Paring and Multi length! Enjoy! Is this AU? I’m not sure… but have my first attempt at Lapis things.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember?

(Prompt: Remember)

It had been the sight of the Shield that had made Lapis feel her stomach turn over, a sudden, clenching knot building inside her. She knew exactly who that belonged to, it had been haunting her dreams for millenniums, the glowing pink mirage in front of her, enveloping her… and breaking her. She knew Steven could summon it, but she’d never been quite so close to the wrong side of it

Darting backwards in shock she tripped over her own feet, landing with a thud in the sand.

“Its awesome, right?” Steven beamed, waving his arm as the light dissipated: “Garnet said I’m getting really good at summoning it when I want to.”

“Yes…  You are.” She forced a smile, scrambling backwards a little as he approached her, holding out his hand with a look of complete confusion.

“Are you okay?” The human boy asked, a look of complete confusion plastered across his face, he hadn’t been expecting that kind of reaction from the gem he’d come to know as a friend. It had been month since they’d finally managed to rescue her, and she’d managed to settle into life as a crystal gem without too many problems: “You look scared…”

Lapis just about managed to turn her smile up a few notches, telling the child why she’d panicked seemed cruel, he wasn’t old enough to understand. He didn’t need to know about the other side of his mother: “I’m fine… but I think someones calling you.”

Steven grinned, making sure he’d helped her up before he turned around and darted back towards the temple, yelling something about being back in a minute. Lapis watched him leave, making sure he was out of sight before she let her expression drop.

 

The last time anyone had used that shield around her, she’d ended up stuck. Rose Quartz had always been interested in science, and it was common knowledge among the gems that she’d been taking particular interest in experiments and fusions over the last few years, she when she’d summoned Lapis to her lab she hadn’t thought anything of it.

 

The blue gem wasn’t even sure how it had happened, Rose had handed her a mirror, and asked her to concentrate when suddenly the world had suddenly burnt bright pink, encasing her in warmth. It hadn’t seemed like much of a problem, until the mirror in her hand had started to vibrate, something almost completely clear pouring out, crystalizing into hand like formations, reaching out from the depths of the glass surface and fastening themselves around her.

 

She should have know there was something wrong when the pink light appeared, the light wasn’t just light, it was the reflection from Roses bubble.

 

With a cry of pain, Lapis felt the sharp dig of pain between her shoulder blades, and the world infront of her flooded with white, turning the same colour as sour milk.

 

And then there was nothing.

 

The next thing she remembered was Stevens voice, coming through the mist that had been clouding her head. How she’d managed to mimic him and the things he’d seen that day she’d never understand, it had probably been out of shear desperation to escape.

 

She’d put together what Rose must have done to her from asking careful questions of the other gems, she’d trapped her in that mirror. And either on purpose, or by accident, her gem was shattered and the scientist had just left her there.

 

Clenching her fists in annoyance lapis glared out at the dark blue sea, twisting her hands and causing the water infront of her to curl up into torrents, showering her with droplets of the cooling liquid.

 

She couldn’t take out how she felt on the child though, he’d saved her, he’d fixed her.

 

Maybe she’d find out the truth, before she tried to tell him.


End file.
